In need of some company
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: This is a world filled with vampires and the vampires introduced in this fic are in need for some human contact. To get some they will go to a brothel. You can also do a request for a pairing you like to see. In the first chapter humans and vampires are summed up. Yaoi, MA-rated, contains smut. PeinIta, OroDei, KakuHidaSaso, NaruSasu, SasoDei, HidaIta, MadaItaSasu
1. Pein x Itachi

A new idea of mine. This will be an all MA-rated fic, since every chapter will contain smut. You can also do requests for a certain couple, but I won't change who's human and who's vampire. I will make a list of some who I've decided on already:

Human: Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke, Neji

Vampire: Pain, Hidan, Kakuzu, Madara, Kisame, Kakashi

You can ask for others of course and put them in a category!

This will be more of an introduction. The first couple is Pain and Itachi.

...

Rain fell down from the sky. Large puddles of water lay on the ground. The streets were empty of people and the streetlights flickered against the night sky. A redhead sat in his car, trying to force himself out of the car. This was really the last place he could go, before he went crazy. His hands tightened around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

He opened his eyes and soft grey eyes looked up at the building in front of him. His pupils were wide, too wide. He was so hungry, but he needed more this time. At first he thought it was cool to be a vampire and he hadn't mind when someone had changed him. Of course he didn't know how that little world really worked. He hadn't known about the stripes that were placed in the neck, showing of your rang. He still had only one, being the lowest of the lowest. Not even a vampire wanted to be with him, let alone a human.

The neon lights blinked on and off, looking a bit cheap. He had heard this was actually a nice place, but he didn't know how the humans were treated inside. How many would be forced to stay here and how many of them came willingly. It was something that was holding him back. He didn't want to force anyone to be with him, but this was just the end. He had to force someone and at least he could pay for it now.

He had made up his mind. He was just going to do this and that would be that. He didn't have to go back, he just needed it this time. He told himself that the next time would be with someone who actually wanted him. He would get his second stripe and make another vampire love him. It didn't have to last, but he just wanted to be looked at without disgust lingering in their eyes. He couldn't hang out with humans or vampires. They didn't want him around.

He opened the door and stepped out. With a few quick paces he reached the entrance of the neon covered building, the red flashing against his pale face. He was barely wet. Vampires moved a lot faster than humans, but the lack of blood filling him, made him slower.

A grey haired man sat behind a counter, reading a book. Most of his face was covered up by something that looked like a mask. The redhead wondered what happened to him, but it wasn't his place to ask. The scar running down his left eye said enough. It was a vampire with some experience. A quick glance to his neck and the redhead knew that this vampire had been mated to a vampire, but also had been imprinted with a human. He had three stripes.

The single black eye looked up from the little book and it showed off a smile immediately. At least he was friendly towards his customers. He needed to be friendly, otherwise his clients wouldn't come back.

'How may I help you?' he asked in a friendly tone.

The redhead looked away in shame. This wasn't something he had wanted to do, but he really needed it. 'It's been a while since I last had some human contact,' he said, not going into detail. He had actually never been with a human as long as he had been a vampire now, which was about two years. He could go for some donated blood, but that wasn't enough. No hormones were shared and that's what made it so great, or so he heard.

The black eye went down to his neck and then focused on his eyes. 'I think I know what you need. You don't have to explain any further. Follow me.' He waved for the redhead to follow. He walked off to the right and took a right turn there.

The redhead took a deep breath and convinced himself once again that this was what he needed. His name had been Pain for as long as he had known. Not a nickname which he had gotten when he was turned, but something going way back to elementary school. He had actually forgotten why they had called him that.

He followed after the grey haired man and walked into a huge hallway. On each side were about five doors and out of some of them came strange noises. At the end was a bigger door and that was where the man had gone to. He was waiting for Pain and the redhead felt the need to hurry. In a flash he stood beside the man and waited for him to open the door.

In one push both doors opened and slammed against the walls. All heads were immediately turned towards the door. Pain had to close his eyes and calm himself down. The smell of all the humans together was too much to bear.

'Pick one you like,' the man said reassuringly. He even gave Pain a pat on the back and somehow it really calmed him down. He wasn't the first to go in here and he would surely not be the last.

His grey eyes searched for a face he would like. Something special that caught his eye. He never liked blonde, so that one wasn't the one. Another redhead would be too strange for him. He looked through all of them, but didn't see anything he liked. Until his eyes went to the far back of the room. Two black haired males sat on one bed. One of them seemed way too young to even be here, but the other was sort of beautiful. He reminded Pain of someone.

A finger was lifted and that was all the grey haired man needed. 'Itachi, you're up.'

Two black eyes looked up. Pain couldn't read anything off the face. It was just empty. It didn't matter, but Pain still didn't like it. He should be enjoying himself too.

Itachi stepped off the bed and pulled the hand of his little brother off his arm. It was his job and they needed the money. He was just happy that Sasuke didn't have a lot of clients. He was too young to be here, but he had insisted himself. His brother wouldn't be the only one who would suffer.

The raven went out of the room and Pain followed after him. This must be like a routine to Itachi, nothing more, nothing less. He wouldn't care about Pain, but he would fake it and that was all he needed really.

They went inside a room that seemed to be noise free and Itachi took off his robe right away. Pain felt the need to touch the pale naked form. A lifted a shaky hand and let his fingers trail down his side. Black eyes looked up at him, taking in as much information as he could. He was trained for this and he knew by looking in the eyes of a vampire, you could tell what they wanted. This one wanted to touch and be touched, but he also wanted blood. Nothing unusual there, but some didn't. He didn't like it when they needed blood too, but on the other hand he loved it. It would make him feel amazing.

Itachi took a step forward to the redhead and started taking of his jacket. With his long thin fingers he stripped the vampire of every piece of clothing he wore and Pein let him do as he pleased. The fact that someone wanted him naked was enough.

When he was fully naked, Itachi laid his arms around the redhead's neck and kissed him softly. Pain was still a bit unsure, but as soon as he felt that little tongue asking for more, he couldn't hold back. His arms folded around the thin frame in front of him and he pushed him close. The kiss became harder, fiercer and his own tongue swept through the other's mouth.

He pushed Itachi back until his legs hit the bed. They fell over and Pain landed right on top of the raven. They kissed and kissed. Pain got more turned on by the minute, his erection brushing up against Itachi's pale leg.

A hand was wrapped around his dick and stroked him softly. Pain let out a needy moan. Finally someone else but himself touched him again. His kiss trailed down to his chin and after that his neck. He suckled on the soft skin and was about to do something else.

'Not yet, not yet,' Itachi said a bit breathless. 'It will hurt too much now. Bite me later, during the actual sex.' Pain looked up at the black eyes and nodded. He had actually learned something now. This had been a really good idea. Now he could definitely find himself a human and treat it the right way.

Pain hovered over Itachi and had closed his eyes. Soft groans left his lips while Itachi kept stroking him. His black eyes studied the face above him.

'Maybe you should continue. You only have an hour,' Itachi said. Pain's eyes snapped open as the words trickled in. They had been here for almost half an hour now. He really needed to hurry up.

His eyes went in search for something else and fell on the little nightstand at the side of the bed. On top of it he saw lube, flavored lube, a basket full of condoms and some other unidentified liquids. There was probably a lot more in the drawer under it. They really could fill all your needs in this place. He grasped the bottle with normal lube and poured some of it in his hand. He coated his fingers in it and went straight for the raven's entrance. Maybe he should have taken his time, but he didn't have time and he was in need. He was here for himself and not for the other.

A finger slipped in. Itachi didn't even make a sound, he just focused on the hand. It didn't bother him as much anymore, he just wanted to know what was happening to him. He had been in some weird situations and he wanted to avoid that as much as possible. He didn't think this vampire would hurt him. He was to insecure still and fresh. He was probably only a couple of years older than himself.

Another finger slipped in and now Itachi felt it. It still wasn't bad, but it started to feel weird again. He hated this moment the most. You're in a position where you can't really do anything to stop someone and your body protests as much as it can against it.

The third finger went in and Pain started to scissor him a bit. Through half lidded eyes he watched his fingers go in and out and he couldn't wait until something else was moving in and out of that pale body. He thought he had prepared the boy enough and pulled out his fingers. He picked a condom out of the basket and put it on. He didn't want to catch something bad and you never know with whores.

He placed himself in front of the prepared ring of muscles and pushed in in one go. Itachi shivered the uncomfortable feeling away and forced his body to relax. Pain waited a second before moving, seeing Itachi struggle a bit. He wondered how long Itachi was already here. Shouldn't be long if he still is this sensitive.

He kissed the pale human again and let him wrap his legs around his waist. Pain started moving now, slowly pulling out only to thrust in hard. Itachi still didn't make a lot of noise, but even he couldn't keep in the soft whines and moans. It still felt nice even though he didn't like the vampire above him.

Pein felt his hunger grow again and he really wanted to bite that little neck. He just had to wait a second. He was sure he would feel it when the moment was right.

He kept thrusting in, but set a faster pace than before. When he pulled up his own legs a bit, Itachi let out a loud moan. Pain's eyes shut up at the black ones and found them closed. His face was flushed and his mouth stood open a bit, ready to moan.

The sight was such a turn on, that he couldn't hold back anymore. His face lowered towards the exposed neck again and this time his teeth sank in immediately. First Itachi screamed out of pain and he clawed Pain's back open to make him stop, but then the good feeling came. As Pain drank from him, foreign hormones drifted into his body. They made him feel tingly and ultra sensitive. This was what he liked about the bite. The hormones descended towards his own cock and now it really got hard. He never got really turned on until he got to this moment.

Blood flooded in Pain's mouth and he moaned in agreement. This was what he really needed and he liked how warm it still was. He had never tasted it like this. It also brought so many other things. He could feel the things Itachi felt and they soon changed into pure lust. It made Pain thrust into him harder, pounding into the human's prostate. His teeth sank a bit deeper into the skin when Itachi pulled his head even closer. He moaned loudly and started moving himself. Pain held still and let the human move himself. The pace was slower and more irregular, but Itachi liked this more. His own orgasm was rising and he knew it wasn't necessary for him to come, but he wouldn't stop now. This at least left a nice memory of this all.

Pain felt Itachi's release against his naked stomach and saw this as a sign to stop drinking. He wouldn't drain the boy and he didn't need more. His tongue slipped over the puncture wounds and they closed immediately, leaving two pinkish spots in its place. It would fade soon.

Now it was time for himself to come and let Itachi return to his little brother. He set a face pace again, just the way he liked it. He lifted Itachi's legs a little higher again and pounded into the tight heat. It didn't take him long to feel the pressure rising. It had been a while, so he was actually surprised he had lasted this long, but for all he knew it was a vampire thing.

Warmth spread through his entire body and the muscles in his abdomen started to tighten. Just a little bit more. With a few more hard thrusts he came deep inside the human, a groan escaping his mouth. He had been just in time. Only a few seconds later a knock on the door told them that the time was up.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Orochimaru x Deidara

A new pairing starting Deidara as the human and Orochimaru as the vampire. I hope you will like this one!

...

The door opened and another client was guided in. Heads turned, some looking frightened, some just plain bored. But to the blonde it was all different. He loved his job and he got excited every time a new vampire entered. He always wondered what rang the vampire would be in, because it mattered. The more stripes the vampire had, the better the sex eventually was.

Deidara's blue eyes roamed over the vampire's body. He had long sleek black hair, green eyes with slits for pupils and when he stuck out his tongue and licked his lips, a shiver ran over Deidara's spine. That was the longest tongue he had ever seen and he could only imagine what the vampire would do with it. Good things that was for sure.

Long legs strode through the path between the beds. Every human had its own bed and this was where they slept, all together which could be very annoying. Some cried in their sleep and some of them had fun with each other. It could be a real turn on, but Deidara wasn't about to relieve himself while others were listening in. That could be very embarrassing, so he didn't like it when humans fucked in the sleeping area.

Every face was grabbed and turned, but the vampire didn't seem to find anyone he liked. Deidara was getting more anxious by the minute. Every step closer made him shiver. It had been too long since he was last chosen. This should be his time. Just one more step and he would be right in front of Deidara.

The vampire looked down at the blonde, taking in his small and frail body. A smile spread across his face and Deidara's heart made a little jump. The vampire liked him! This couldn't get any better now. The vampire lowered himself so he could look the blonde straight in the eye. Slits looked at his boyish features. He knew he still looked really young, but he wasn't a minor anymore. It was something some vampires actually liked. His blond hair was swept to the side and a cold hand was placed against his neck. The thumb searched for a certain place there and waited.

'Your heart is racing. Are you afraid of me?' the vampire asked, his voice ending with a hiss. Another shiver ran down Deidara's spine. There was just something about this man, something Deidara found really interesting.

The blonde shook his head. 'No, I'm not afraid,' he said honestly. 'I'm very much interested.' He tried to sound sexy, lowering his voice and talking rather slow. He hoped it would work.

A smirk formed on the vampire's lips and he was about to respond when his head shot to the right. Sasuke had fallen out of bed and the thump had attracted the vampire's attention. He cocked his head to the right and slowly walked over to the boy. Big black eyes watched the vampire come closer and closer. Sasuke was still afraid of vampires, but his brother needed him. He started trembling and a wide smile formed on the vampire's lips. His tongue slipped out and licked his bottom lip. He was about to bend down and grab the boy off the ground when a pale hand wrapped around his wrist.

'He's a minor and you only have three stripes. It's not allowed,' Itachi said coolly, black eyes boring into green ones.

The vampire stood up again and straightened out his clothes. With a huff he turned around and pulled Deidara off his bed along the way. The blonde did his best not to trip over his own feet while he was practically dragged towards one of the rooms. The door flew open and the vampire threw Deidara on the bed. He was already gasping for air even though they hadn't even started yet. This was going to be fun.

Deidara slipped his robe off, leaving him completely naked. It was something Kakashi used as a trade mark. The humans are naked fast and you can have all the fun you can get. The vampire had looked really pissed after not getting the one he wanted, but now that he saw the beautiful boyish tanned body, he felt better. His eyes roamed over the body and he licked his lips in excitement.

The vampire started stripping himself, letting piece after piece of clothing fall to the ground. Deidara waited patiently, but he already showed off how excited he was, his cock already standing proud. 'Needy are we?' the vampire hissed. 'My name is Orochimaru and I would prefer it if you called me master.' His eyes settled on the blue orbs. 'Understood?'

Another shiver ran down the blonde's spine. He nodded, but knew immediately that it wasn't enough. 'Yes, master,' he said huskily.

The vampire smiled and walked over to the bed, now fully undressed. He crawled on top of Deidara and stuck his nose in the blond hair. He took in all of Deidara's scent, loving the sweetness the blonde carried. His tongue lapped out and licked down Deidara's neck. He went up again, his tongue sliding over the tanned chin and stopping on a plump bottom lip. Deidara opened his mouth a bit and the tongue slipped in. He moaned into the kiss, laying his arms around the pale neck of the vampire. He pulled him closer, wanting to feel more of the pale body, but Orochimaru won't let him. He was a lot stronger, so he just held himself up by his arms. He needed to enjoy this, not the human, although he probably won't be able to stop this one.

'Master, please,' Deidara begged. Orochimaru smirked and then obliged. How could he deny such a good boy anything? He laid his body down on the tanned one and immediately their erections brushed against each other. Another moan left Deidara's plump lips, coloring pink due to the kiss.

The tongue rolled around in his mouth. It was a strange feeling. It wriggled around in his mouth, going deeper than anyone else's tongue has ever been. Still even though it felt weird, it also felt good. He took the tongue between his lips and sucked on it.

Orochimaru released Deidara's lips and hovered over him, smirk on his lips. 'So you like my tongue, huh?' he said teasingly.

'Yes, master,' Deidara said, trying to pull the vampire back down again and claim his lips.

The smirk grew wider. He wouldn't give in to the needy pull. 'Want to know what else I can do with this tongue?' he said now sounding a bit breathless. He kind of liked how needy this human was. He had never been wanted this badly.

Blue eyes grew wide. He sure as hell wanted to feel more of that tongue. He could only nod and this time Orochimaru didn't really mind. Those eyes had said enough and he was curious to what kind of reactions he could pull out of that sweet tasting mouth.

His tongue glided down the tanned neck towards the blonde's chest. He rolled it around a pink nipple, erecting it in the process. He sucked on it, pulling another needy moan out of Deidara and a buck of the hips. He descended down again. Slipping his tongue in the cute bellybutton and this time getting a giggle. A different sound he liked too, but not as much as the moans.

Again he went lower and his tongue was tickled by the beginning of the blonde pubic hair. A shiver went through the tanned body. It left Orochimaru gasping for air. This boy was so needy. He needed to have it and he needed it bad. But first he would show this human what he could do with his tongue.

His pale hand was wrapped around Deidara's erection and a whimper left the blonde's lips. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at what Orochimaru was about to do. The tongue lapped out and slide along the full length of Deidara's hardened length. His mouth went open for a loud moan and blue eyes followed the tongue everywhere.

The tongue rolled around the length and dipped into the slid on top for a second. Then suddenly Orochimaru swallowed the whole thing, leaving Deidara wriggling and turning, moaning loudly. A tanned hand grabbed the black sleek locks and pulled harshly. A pale hand was wrapped around the tanned wrist and pulled him forward instead. Deidara was now sitting up, blue eyes shocked and a bit worried. He wasn't mad right?

Orochimaru let the length plop out of his mouth and glowered at the blonde. 'Careful love, I like my hair on my head not in your hand,' he said threateningly. Deidara released the black locks and laid his hand on the bed. His blue eyes never left the green ones. If this would go bad, he would be ready for it, but Orochimaru was still too turned on to get really mad. He took in Deidara's cock again and began bobbing his head up and down, his tongue twisted around the length.

He took the dick in deeper, swallowing it down. The tightness was too much for the blonde and he released moan after moan, he couldn't even close his mouth to swallow the drool, it now leaking out of the corner of his mouth. A warmth spread through Deidara's body and he knew he was about to come and he would welcome the orgasm. Unfortunately Orochimaru wouldn't let him. He stopped his sucking and left the erection for what it was. Deidara whined and pulled on Orochimaru's neck. He wasn't done yet, he wanted to come due to that beautiful tongue. It was a gift Orochimaru possessed and he could make others so happy with it.

Orochimaru took the arms from around his neck and pinned them down on the bed. 'Now I think we will take this a step further, my sweet blonde. Get on your hands and knees,' he said demandingly.

Deidara went as fast as he could, turning around and standing on hands and knees. He even opened his legs a bit, so he gave his master a good view.

'Mhmm, good boy,' Orochimaru murmured against Deidara's back. He was leaning over him, caressing the blonde's sides. He swept the blond hair to the side and suckled on Deidara's earlobe. 'Are you ready for another trick I can do with my tongue?' he asked sweetly.

Deidara groaned, not even knowing what the vampire meant, but oh so curious about it. 'Master, please,' he said needy. So Orochimaru obliged. He had asked so kindly. His tongue ran down Deidara's spine, sending shiver after shiver through it. He stopped right above the puckered hole and when he had heard the right sound, a whine, he lowered again. The tip of his tongue rolled over the edges and then peeped in a bit. He closed his mouth around it and suckled a bit. The tongue went in further and further and Deidara didn't know how to act anymore. That tongue was driving him crazy. His arms were trembling and it wasn't long until he let himself slide down, his ass sticking in the air now.

This was something the vampire liked. Easy access. He pulled his tongue out and let it now roll around three fingers, wetting them enough. He immediately stuck two in. His tongue was even thicker than one finger. He carefully moved them in and out, feeling every curve and edge. He still was so tight, he really was young still.

His tongue lapped out again and licked Deidara's soft ass. Deidara was too busy focusing on the fingers pushing in and out of him, he hadn't even noticed the tongue. He moaned softly at every thrust, his eyes closed in content. Then Orochimaru decided to do something else. He extended his fangs and he bit down hard on the soft flesh. Deidara screamed loud, eyes wide open again. He wanted to stop it at first, but the feeling that came after felt so good. The hormones went directly to his erection, making it even harder. A third finger was pushed in and all the while Orochimaru drank from Deidara.

Deidara felt paralyzed. He couldn't move, couldn't even say something about this all. He could only moan and groan and whatever else kind of noise left his lips. The bite was the best part of it all, but he had never been bitten there before. Most vampires chose the place where a lot of blood flowed through and that surely wasn't his ass. Still the place brought a lot of pleasure, it being so close to his private parts. Everything tickled nicely.

The teeth were pulled out and Orochimaru sucked the wound close. Deidara shivered and his body was now screaming for release. He needed to be taken and he needed it now.

'Master, please fuck me now,' he whispered, not being able to make more noise than that without it sounding only like a moan.

The vampire growled at that, grabbing his hips rather harshly. He left bruises Deidara wouldn't be able to cover up, but at this point he didn't even care. As long as that cock would just slide into him, he would be happy.

And then suddenly his hips were released and he was left sitting there. Blue eyes looked up at the pale body that was now standing in front of the nightstand. Of course he would want to wear protection, whores still had a reputation even though they were tested at least once a month. But the condom was rolled over the pale erection and Deidara took this time to look at how big Orochimaru really was. A little bigger than usual, but that shouldn't be strange with a tongue like that.

Green eyes looked at him and took in the beautiful sight that was Deidara. He still sat in the same position, ass high in the air. His long pale fingers ran over the tanned back, up on the soft ass and then circled around the sensitive hole. He would take this gorgeous body now and make this boy scream his name over and over.

He stepped up on the bed again and positioned himself behind the blonde. He pushed the head of his cock in and felt the tanned body shiver. Such a needy little boy this blonde was. He pushed in further until he was fully covered by Deidara's tight heat. It hurt the blonde a little, but he had wanted this so badly that he didn't even care anymore. He would take everything the vampire would give him and he wouldn't even struggle.

Orochimaru pulled out again and then slammed back in. Deidara screamed due to the burning feeling, but it felt nice still. He just waited until that special place was found and he could come again. It had been too long for him.

The vampire started pounding into that tight heat and groaned once in a while. His black tresses moved around him like the wind was touching it. His nails dug into tanned hips and Deidara let out a yelp when they pierced through the skin. Eventually the pain left again and he was moaning like the little bitch he was. Thrust after thrust pushed him deeper into the sheets. His eyes were closed and drool dribbled slowly out of his mouth.

'Turn around,' Orochimaru demanded, sounding really breathless. He pulled out, making Deidara whine in the process. He let himself fall down on his side, not really able to do anything else and shuffled himself in front of Orochimaru again.

The vampire lifted up his hips and pushed back in. They both moaned loudly, happy to be united again. Deidara's legs were wrapped around pale hips and his arms thrown around a pale neck. He held on tight, but still Orochimaru's arms were needed to keep him there. They started moving again and this time they were in the right position. The vampire found Deidara's prostate immediately and kept thrusting into it. Deidara screamed again and this time it was out of sheer pleasure.

The blonde laid his head on Orochimaru's pale shoulder and let the vampire set a rough pace. His ass was being abused and he loved it. He was pulled tighter against the pale body and his erection was now brushed between them. With every thrust he was pleasured in two ways. He moaned and moaned like there was no tomorrow and he wouldn't care if there wasn't. He would be completely satisfied.

Deidara couldn't hold in much longer. It all became too much, especially when Orochimaru started sucking on his neck. He expected the teeth again, although they never came, but the thought alone was enough for him to come, shooting out everything that had been stored in him. He let out a final loud moan and was done then. He was dead tired, but they weren't done yet.

Orochimaru kept pounding into him, but the tightening around his cock was really pulling him through. He wouldn't be long now. A few more hard and deep thrusts and he came too, finally letting out a loud groan. His breathing was somewhat raggedy and he took his time to get it back to normal, sniffing up Deidara's sweet scent again. Oh, how he loved the smell of humans.

He softly laid Deidara down on the bed and with a hiss pulled out of the frail body. He saw the bloody puncture wounds his nails had left on his tanned hips and lowered his head towards it. He licked all the wounds and closed them up, leaving only a soft pink line. He then got of the bed, cleaned himself off with the bucket of water at the back of the room and put his clothes back on. He had done this before, but a friend of his had recommended this place. He must say that he had had a great time.

The door suddenly opened and a redhead came walking in. He had seen him in the human room, but hadn't liked the look of him. He looked so angry and dissatisfied. The redhead didn't even glance at the vampire, but just went for the bed. He picked up the human bridal style and carried him out of the room. Orochimaru watched them leave, smiling at the complaints that rolled off the sweet tasting lips.

He would come back for another round and maybe punish the redhead for taking away his human this fast. He surely would have some fun with that.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

So this one was a little more needy, let me know what you think!


	3. Sasori x Hidan and Kakuzu

A threesome this time... Sasori as the human and Hidan and Kakuzu as the vampires.

...

Doors opened and a laugh resonated through the whole building. Kakashi looked up from his little book and stared at the two vampires who had just arrived. One of them had called beforehand and had placed a reservation for one of the humans. He had already picked out the one he wanted and Sasori was the lucky one tonight. He had been a little grumpy for a few days and that didn't sell. Kakashi hoped this would make him a little happier again.

Green eyes flashed towards him and with a little nod he let Kakashi know he was Kakuzu, the one he had spoken with before. Sasori was already in a private room, waiting for the arriving vampires. Kakashi wasn't one to keep him waiting, because the redhead would throw a tantrum, again. He remembered what he went through last time and he had to get Deidara to calm the little man down. Thankfully he had found a friend in Deidara, otherwise he would have stayed in the fit and Kakashi would never have made it out alive.

'Bring us to our toy for the night!' the other vampire yelled excitedly. His silver hair framed his face accenting his strong jawbone. His white blouse was slightly opened, giving Kakashi a glimpse of his muscular body. The guy was really attractive, but Kakashi was also a little afraid of him. Or more his temperament. He seemed way too outgoing. So different from his own imprint, but a relationship with another vampire was always different. Rougher, but with fewer hormones.

Kakashi blinked once with his uncovered eye and went his way, the two vampires trailing behind him. He looked back again and was met with purplish eyes. Must be contacts, he thought. He opened one of the doors on the side and motioned for them to go inside.

He closed the door as soon as Kakuzu had entered the room and left. Sasori was going to have his hands full with them, he thought as he heard a loud laugh erupt from the room.

Sasori sat on the bed as the two vampires arrived. He hadn't done many threesomes before and usually it meant that one of them watched. Some vampires even liked it when their imprint had sex with someone else. He wondered what these two expected of him. He had heard something about being a present for one of the two.

As soon as the silver haired man noticed Sasori, he burst out in laughter. Sasori felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He was being mocked for his job already. What would the vampire be doing here in the first place then?

'I knew you would pick the fucking redhead. You're such a bastard for picking the one you like the most.' The man gave a push against the taller one's chest and turned towards Sasori again.

This was not what the redhead had expected. So he was liked, just by the wrong one. He needed some more explanation, because he didn't know what to do at this point. 'I'm Sasori and I'll be your present for the night,' he said in his own bored way.

A smirk formed on the silver haired man's face. 'I prefer the word toy, but I guess present is nice too. Maybe if I open the present I will find my toy.' The vampire walked towards Sasori and unconsciously he leaned back on the bed. 'I'm Hidan by the way and that's Kakuzu,' he said pointing back over his shoulder. 'Now, let's see what's under this wrapping.' Hidan reached for the belt around the robe Sasori was wearing and pulled it loose. He opened the robe and yanked it off completely, leaving the redhead naked in front of him.

Brown eyes had never left his face. Sasori was still trying to find out what this threesome was going to be like, but for the time being Kakuzu didn't seem to be involved. This could be one of those times where one watched while the other was pleasured, but nothing was certain yet.

Hidan's eyes lingered over the small naked body. He wasn't muscular or tanned like he was used to with Kakuzu. His hand went up and the touched the pale shoulder, his fingers descending towards a little pink nipple. He pinched it a little and saw Sasori holding back a moan. Smirk was back on his face.

'I can ask anything I want from you, right?' Hidan said, still smiling, maybe a little more evil now.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. This was probably not going to be pleasant for him. 'There are certain things I don't do, but yes you can ask anything.'

'Give me a lapdance then.'

Brown eyes widened. 'You want a lapdance?' he asked a bit unsure of himself. He had never done that before. Hell, he thought that was only something women could do. He wasn't a dancer and he wasn't that flexible. Unfortunately his profile didn't say he didn't do that, so he was forced to actually do it.

Hidan had already backed up towards a chair, one right next to Kakuzu's and sat down. Kakuzu turned on the radio and a sensual song started playing. Sasori flinched at the sound and knew he had to start doing something. He really didn't want to dance.

He stepped off the bed and slowly walked over to the two men. He only had to focus on Hidan for now, but it didn't help that those green eyes were ogling him as well. He tried swaying his hips to the music, but he missed every beat that was in the song. He seriously sucked at this.

He stood in front of Hidan and placed his little hands on one leg each. They slowly slid up towards the bottom of Hidan's shirt and there they undid every button, ripping off the blouse in the end. Hidan gasped when the cold air hit his chest, but he liked how Sasori was acting so far. He could have a lot of fun with this.

Sasori turned around with his back towards the vampire and sat down on his lap. He leaned back hitting the pale naked chest and laid his head in the crook of Hidan's neck. He rotated his hips to the music, gaining soft moans from the vampire. His little hands went up and he fingered the soft silver hair. Hidan opened his legs a little to feel more of that soft ass and Sasori took this opportunity to slide down his lap. Slowly he slid down, his red hair tickling Hidan's chest. He went lower and lower until his knees hit the carpeted floor.

The smirk had finally disappeared from Hidan's face and Sasori felt like he had accomplished something. He was doing something right if he couldn't even mock Sasori anymore.

He placed his hands in front of him and he stood up, keeping his hands on the floor. He knew he would give Hidan a perfect view of his little ass this way and telling by the weird sound the vampire made, it was a good view. Even Kakuzu tried to get a glimpse of it, but he would have none of that. Kakuzu would just have to wait for his turn.

He turned back around, facing Hidan now. Purple eyes were eyeing him. He almost felt like a prey being lured into the predator's lair. He crawled back onto the lap, looking Hidan straight in the eye. His little hands went down and he unbuttoned Hidan's pants. The vampire's hands went down to Sasori's little ass and he lifted him up a little. Kakuzu had apparently stood up and he was pulling of Hidan's pants along with his boxers. Brown eyes looked down and saw a very hard cock already. So he really was doing a good job.

The music was still playing, but it changed in tempo, going a little faster now. Sasori liked this song better and again he was moving his hips to the music, more fiercely this time. His hands went up to pale shoulders and he grabbed them tightly. He hung his body back and threw his head around, his hair swaying in the wind.

Arms went around his waist and he was pulled close. Suddenly a pair of thin lips smashed against his own and a tongue entered his mouth. He groaned into the kiss, still feeling like a prey. The tongue rolled through his mouth and his own tongue tried to invade Hidan's, but he was stopped right away. He wouldn't win this and he didn't really mind. Somehow this was exactly what he needed. He had been so jealous when Deidara was picked a few days ago. The blonde was his, but he could belong to someone else just for tonight.

Hidan pushed him off his lap and stood up from the chair himself. He pushed Sasori towards the bed and when he was about to get on, he was pulled right back into a tight embrace. His ass hit something hard and he felt himself shiver. He would feel a lot more of that really soon. Hidan started to move to the music himself, forcing Sasori to join him. He grinded his cock into the sweet ass and a moan came from the petite redhead.

'Lean down on the bed,' Hidan whispered huskily in Sasori's ear. Immediately the redhead obliged. He laid his head on his arms and in the mean time he opened his legs a little.

Hidan was staring right at that cute little ass and gave it a teasing spank. Sasori yelped and tried shuffling away from the hand, but it actually rubbed the pain away a little. Kakuzu sat down on the bed in front of Sasori and somewhere along the way he had taken of his shirt. Brown eyes followed him with curiosity. Was he going to participate? The bulge in his pants showed he was aroused by this all.

Warm hands left his ass cheeks and Hidan went for the little nightstand. He rummaged through the drawers, seeing a lot of interesting stuff he might use another time. Yes, he did want to come back. He was already having a lot of fun and he sure wanted a lot more. Another part he liked was that he could top, because Kakuzu never let him.

He opened one of the bottles and smelled it, then put it back with a look of disgust. He didn't like banana, he really didn't. Chocolate flavor? That sounds interesting. Smells better too. He would pick this one. He got back behind Sasori and smeared some of it on Sasori's ass, going for the little pink hole. When he thought he covered the boy enough, he leaned down and suckled on Sasori's ass cheek, tasting the chocolate flavored lube. It still tasted weird, but it was alright.

His tongue lapped out at the path he had created towards the asshole and stopped right in front of it. He looked up at Kakuzu and green eyes met purple ones. 'You want to taste it,' he asked his mate.

Kakuzu shivered at the question. He did want a taste. Hidan knew him all too well. He crawled over to the two and leaned over the small body. Brown eyes had followed him, but hadn't said a word, so he assumed it was okay. He stuck his tongue out and followed the same path Hidan had taken, but he didn't stop. His tongue ran over the quivering hole and tasted the chocolate lube together with Sasori's own taste. It was a strange fetish he had, but he loved doing this.

Sasori was moaning softly, spreading his legs a little wider. The tongue dipped in a little and a groan escaped Kakuzu's mouth. He was enjoying himself, even though this was all for Hidan. They were celebrating Hidan's birthday, or at least the day he had changed. Kakuzu was the one who had changed him and he had never regretted it.

His tongue went in further, rolling around a little. He could feel the soft inside of the redhead end he imagined being inside of him. Too bad he wouldn't be, because Hidan would punish him for that later on. Sasori was his present and he should be glad that Hidan let him fucking enjoy it, or that's how Hidan would put it.

In the mean time Hidan had lubed up his fingers and he was ready to move this shit on. He pulled on Kakuzu's hair, making the other growl at him. Their eyes met in a fierce battle, but in the end Kakuzu surrendered, knowing this was still Hidan's special day.

Hidan inserted two fingers at the same time, making Sasori gasp for air. He didn't even get a little warning beforehand. Hopefully he would get one when something bigger was about to enter him. He didn't need a lot of pain. He wouldn't be able to work for a few days if that happened. Kakashi would be mad, he would be mad and Deidara had to make everything right again. Well, he didn't mind the last part. Maybe the blonde could make him happy with a blow job or by presenting that little tanned ass right in front of him, begging to have Sasori's cock buried deep inside of him. Wait, he wasn't topping right now and a third finger just entered him. He had to pay attention, otherwise he would be in pain.

The fingers moved in and out, stretching him. He pushed them in deep, his fingers feeling the soft inside of Sasori's perfect round ass. Instead of pushing inside of him now, he pulled Sasori's ass back on his fingers and the redhead got the cue soon enough. He moved himself on the fingers, moaning when they hit a good spot. He knew exactly where those fingers had to go. He was throwing his head around, riding himself on those pale fingers. The two vampires didn't know what they were seeing. Sasori really showed off what a whore he really was.

Hidan couldn't take it anymore. He ripped his fingers from the tight little ass and placed his cock right in front of his entrance. He was nice enough to give this little warning, but the next moment he was pushing inside, sheathing himself in one go. He held still at the end, looking up at Kakuzu. His green eyes were focused on Hidan's cock inside of Sasori. Slowly he started unbuttoning his own pants and took them off.

Sasori started moving himself and gained a loud groan from Hidan. They couldn't just stop now and it wasn't long before Sasori had found his own special spot again. Moan after moan left his mouth, his drool staining the sheets under him. His eyes were closed and he didn't even notice when Kakuzu got in front of him. His chin was lifted up and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at green eyes which motioned down. Kakuzu sat naked in front of him and he wanted to participate in a way.

A little pink tongue went out of Sasori's mouth and swirled around the head of Kakuzu's cock. The vampire shivered and he could hear Hidan groan. Sasori had stopped moving and now Hidan was taking over for him. He went slow at first, but soon he found a slightly fast pace he liked. He pushed in hard and then slowly pulled out again. Every hit earned him a little moan from the human and he liked that. He knew Kakuzu would like that too.

Plump pink lips closed around Kakuzu's hard length and he suckled on it. His moan resonated through Kakuzu's entire length and a groan left the man's lips. The tongue dipped into the little slit, tasting traces of precum. He took him in deeper, but he was too large to deepthroat. Somehow he was glad that thing wasn't inside of him. He let the length slide out again, his tongue swirling around the head.

Hidan set a faster pace again and with a sudden hard thrust, Sasori's knees hit the bed and he yelped in pain. This only pleasured Kakuzu more who moaned loudly for the first time. Hidan's eyes went up and he found his lover's eyes closed. The sight set him off more. That face was so sexy like that. He pounded harder into the tight ass and Sasori sucked harder on Kakuzu's cock, trying to follow the pace Hidan was setting.

Suddenly Hidan felt his orgasm building and his teeth started aching for some attention. He pulled Sasori off Kakuzu and yanked him against his chest. Sasori knew what was about to come and he put his head to the side, revealing a good spot for Hidan. Teeth sank into his skin and he hissed first until the hormones started flowing again. They tingled their way to his crotch and he moaned loudly while Hidan still thrust into him, hitting his prostate with every push.

He had forgotten about Kakuzu, but suddenly the tanned man pressed his naked body against his and pushed his head up a bit. He went for the other side of Sasori's neck and bit down hard. The redhead couldn't hold in anymore and as a hand wrapped around his cock and he felt Kakuzu's sliding against his own, he just lost it. He actually felt tears of pleasure streaming down his face and all he could do was hold still and let them enjoy his body the way they pleased. It was all too much for him. He had never been pleasured this way. Wave after wave of hormones hit him and he didn't even know from whom they came. His body felt like it was on fire and it needed a way out. There was only one way out. Only one way.

His orgasm hit him hard. Ribbons of cum shot out of him and it only made Kakuzu move his hand faster, pulling out his own orgasm. The teeth left his neck and he first felt Kakuzu shooting out his own orgasm and right after that Hidan filled him up. Fortunately Hidan had his arm wrapped around Sasori's waist. He would have fallen to the floor if the vampire hadn't. He was breathing hard and he felt blood still streaming out of his wounds. Kakuzu closed them with a quick lick and Hidan laid him down in bed.

Sasori soon fell asleep and he didn't even notice the two vampires getting dressed and leaving, off to celebrate the rest of the night. He only woke up when a little blond head peeked in and eventually helped him back to the main room where the redhead slept with a smile on his face.

Characters Masashi Kishimoto

Sasori had fun... Did you?


	4. Naruto x Sasuke

This was a request pairing by Mika Uchiha and I hope she likes it! I have a feeling that I rushed it a bit at the end... I hope you'll enjoy!

This contains some tying up and use of toys and Sasuke's ass being owned by Naruto!

...

Kakashi was just minding his own business like always and then someone decided to bother him. The front door to his brothel was slammed open and this annoying voice screeched through the building. Kakashi knew exactly who it was and he regretted the day he became friends with this person. Okay, he was a great guy and actually really nice, but he would just talk and talk. The brothel owner would just tune out at a certain point in the conversation and nod occasionally. Kakashi wondered if the guy would talk as much during sex as well…

'Hey, Kakashi. How has life been treating ya?' the energized guy asked.

Slowly Kakashi closed his little book and placed on top of the counter. 'I'm good, Naruto. What can I do for you today?' Kakashi asked politely, hoping he wouldn't get Naruto's whole life story.

The little blond boy folded his arms behind his head and grinned happily. 'Just a night I can enjoy to the fullest. I hope you have some young ones. I don't like it when the humans are bigger than me and I have earned my fourth stripe.'

Kakashi nodded his head, already knowing what Naruto meant. He wanted to top tonight and the brothel owner already knew who Naruto would pick. It's been a while since Naruto last came in and he had only three stripes then. Somewhere Kakashi was curious to when Naruto had imprinted with two humans, but he wasn't willing to ask. The story would be too long with no real information.

'Follow me then,' Kakashi said, getting up out of his chair. He made his way around the counter and walked towards the two big doors leading towards the main room. He pushed them both open and the chattering of the humans immediately stopped.

Naruto stood beside him, grinning happily as always. He was checking every guy out, but he found most guys to be too tall already. Some might look young, but their height said enough. He needed them younger, not fully grown yet. He himself was changed when he was only sixteen and never had grown older since. It made him small and appear quite immature. He might be an old and high vampire, but most humans didn't see him that way. It brought him down sometimes, but the smile would never go. It was his best trait and most humans loved it. It was the way he lured them in, like he had lured the others in.

The blonde walked along the path between the beds, but didn't see anything he liked at first sight. The humans were checking him as well, noting how young he appeared, but also seeing the stripes. Most of them already knew him since he came by often. He had taken interest in Deidara before when he had been a little younger, but Deidara had grown up too much already. He had gotten too tall and Naruto let him know by just one look. Deidara wouldn't be the one tonight.

A brunette with the longest hair had taken his interest. He was also still young, but still too tall. He wanted a smaller and frailer body. Something he could just devour whole.

When his eye didn't fell on anything soon, he thought about still picking Deidara. He remembered the lovely moans the boy could deliver and how he had enjoyed himself being inside of that sweet and tight heat. Deidara was very willing and had done everything Naruto had asked of the boy. It would be the best choice at this point.

He was about to turn around and walk back to the blonde when his eye fell on an angry looking guy. His black hair framed his face, making the black eyes pop out even more. Naruto wondered why he was stared at like that by the raven. He had not seen him before, but didn't care anyway. The guy was too old of his taste.

And that was when he noticed the smaller version of the raven sitting right behind him. The black orbs widened when Naruto's blue eyes fell on him and the blonde smirked. This was the perfect one. This was the one he would have fun with. He extended his arm and waved the boy over. The bigger version balled his hands, but couldn't do anything to stop it. Sasuke would have to go with the vampire and please him.

Two shaking pale legs stepped off the bed and slowly walked over to the blonde. His eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid the smiling vampire as much as possible.

'Don't be shy. You already know I bite,' Naruto said, smirking at the shocked look on the human's face. He would certainly have fun with this one. He would show this little boy how much fun you could have with a vampire and the human would love it. 'What's your name?' Naruto asked as soon as the boy stood beside him.

'S-Sasuke,' the human said, stumbling over his own name. He now looked up at Naruto's blue eyes, the blonde being slightly taller. Sasuke was actually happy with the fact that Naruto wasn't as big as the other vampires that had chosen him.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and guided him towards another room. Kakashi had already left them, seeing it would be impossible to get Naruto's attention away from Sasuke now his blue eyes had fallen on the raven.

Sasuke was waved over to the bed and Naruto ordered him to take off the robe. The raven would soon find out that Naruto had planned on using some things that Sasuke had never played with before. The blonde walked over to the nightstand and opened one of the drawers. The first thing that came out was a pink scarf and Sasuke wasn't sure what Naruto was planning on doing with that. The next thing was a pair of handcuffs with pink fur at end and Sasuke definitely knew what that was for. More things were pulled out of the nightstand, but Sasuke wasn't even paying attention anymore. His eyes were still glued on the handcuffs. Was he really about to get tied up?

Naruto shut the drawer and started undressing. First his black button up shirt found the ground and Sasuke's eyes were now staring at the flawless tanned chest. Itachi had told him he should show interest in the vampire, because the client likes that, but for this one he didn't even have to fake it. A pair of dark blue jeans slid of tanned legs and the raven saw that Naruto was already a bit excited about this all. Sasuke couldn't deny it himself. He was very curious to what Naruto wanted to do to him and it turned him on a bit.

The orange boxers stayed on for now and Sasuke wondered why the vampire would wear orange out of all colors? It wasn't a color Sasuke would've picked out himself, but somehow it suited the blonde.

'Sasuke, can I ask you what kind of things you are unwilling to do?' Naruto asked while picking up the handcuffs. He fumbled with the pink fur, blue eyes fixed on widened black ones.

The raven sunk back in the cushion on the bed, appearing even smaller than he already was. There were a few things he didn't want to do, but most things he didn't even know the existence of. How would he be unwilling about that? 'I don't do threesomes and I don't want objects inside of me,' Sasuke whispered.

Naruto crawled on top of Sasuke and softly grasped the raven's wrists. 'So not even when those toys are meant to be inside of you?' Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, closing the handcuffs around Sasuke's wrists and tying them up on the bed.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine, noting how different Naruto sounded when he whispered like that. 'Wh-what kind of toys?' Sasuke asked, regretting it the moment after. He had now given the blonde an opening to actually use the toys on him. He didn't want that!

He tried pushing Naruto off, but he didn't have to anymore. Naruto got off him and now grabbed the scarf he had laid down on the bed. 'You will feel what kind of toys I mean. Just tell me when you want me to stop.'

No, no, no. This was not what he wanted! He wanted to scream out, but someone had stolen his voice. Maybe he had stolen his own voice, because somewhere deep inside of him he was way too curious to actually say no. Deidara had ones said that using toys really was fun during sex and Neji had said the same. They both had already slept with Naruto, so they would know what they are talking about, right? This was going to be fun for him too, right?

Naruto lifted up the pink scarf and covered up those big black orbs. Sasuke wouldn't even be able to see what Naruto was going to do to him! Tanned fingers swiftly tied a knot behind Sasuke's head, trying not to get any strands of hair between it.

He waved his hands in front of Sasuke's face and noted that the raven really couldn't see a thing. He hummed appreciating the sight in front of him. The pale body shivered when he let his fingers slide over a pale chest. 'So sensitive. You will enjoy everything I do to you, I promise,' Naruto whispered. His lips found the other's slightly pink ones. He kissed them softly, but was soon forced in a deeper kiss. Sasuke opened his mouth immediately, wanting to feel Naruto's tongue inside of his mouth.

A soft moan escaped out of Naruto's mouth and Sasuke grinned, knowing he had done that. He could please the other.

Naruto now wanted to continue his ministrations and released the now red lips. Sasuke whined, not wanting to stop kissing just yet, but Naruto had some other ideas about that. First he needed to get Sasuke fully hard. He kissed his way down, first kissing the pale neck and feeling the pulse rise under it. He could feel the blood stream through the veins and it turned him on even more. He would enjoy this little ride a lot.

He let his tongue out, sliding it across the rising chest. Sasuke's breathing became harsher and harsher and it appeared he would start hyperventilating soon. Naruto needed to distract the boy soon, otherwise his fun would be gone. His mouth latched onto a nipple, sucking on it hard. Sasuke gasped for air, his hands trying to break loose out of the handcuffs. His breathing turned a bit normal again, but not enough. Naruto needed to use drastic measures then. He let his fangs ran around the nipple, not yet tearing the skin, but eliciting a bit of pain. Again Sasuke tried to break free and the whole bed shook this time. The bed was strong enough to hold him down and Naruto was glad for that. Also his breathing came normal again, he just sounded a bit breathless now.

This was better. Naruto could go further down now. He gave soft kisses to Sasuke's stomach and then his abdomen and when he looked further down, he saw that Sasuke was a bit hard already. So this boy liked a bit of pain, huh.

He pulled the pale legs apart and placed himself between them. His face hovered above Sasuke's cock, it just waiting to be touched. Sasuke's back was arched of the bed, showing how much he wanted this. The handcuffs shook again. Naruto wouldn't wait any longer then. He stuck his tongue out and let it slide along the length, it going up to the tip. A load moan left the pale boy. He still hadn't expected the sudden touch. He wished he could see everything, but he also liked the fact that he couldn't. This made everything a lot more exciting.

A hand was wrapped around his erection. Soft lips enclosed around the head of his cock and sucked on it hard. He moaned again and lifted his hips of the bed, trying to make Naruto take in more of him. The blonde just lifted his head up too and wouldn't let Sasuke's cock slide in further. He would decide when that happens. His tongue swirled around the head. Sasuke groaned now, lowering his hips to the bed again. Naruto approved of this and took in more of Sasuke's cock. He could feel it getting harder and harder in his mouth.

Naruto swallowed, making his throat appear tighter. Sasuke moaned, bucking up again and this time Naruto let him. He relaxed his throat and took in everything. His nose was tickled by the soft black curls and when he was about to get up, two pale legs were wrapped around his neck. He hummed approvingly, eliciting more moans from the raven. He noticed the moans coming more frequent and knew he had to stop. This boy couldn't come just yet.

He pushed himself up, the legs falling to his side. It was time to play with some of his toys. He would tease a bit at first. His hand reached behind him and fumbled around with the different things that laid there. His fingers found the little stick he was looking for. The featherstick was pulled forward and he let it slide over Sasuke's naked chest. It brushed over a hard nipple and Sasuke shivered again. Naruto liked it when the boy did that, showing off how sensitive he was.

'So Sasuke, enjoying yourself so far?' he asked sweetly, letting the feathers tease the tip of Sasuke's cock. The only way Sasuke could respond was by groaning. 'I thought so.'

One hand kept teasing Sasuke's cock with the feathers and the other pushed the pale legs, exposing more of the boy. Now the stick went down a little further, it tickling the little pink hole. A soft giggle escaped the red lips and Naruto knew Sasuke needed a little more attention. He just hoped Sasuke wouldn't mind the other toys.

'Now we will take it a step further, Sasuke. I will make sure you're ready for it first.' Naruto picked up the bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it. His fingers trailed over Sasuke's erection, going down over the balls and stopping just above the waiting hole. 'Do you want this, Sasuke?' he asked, his own body heating up at the thought already. The raven nodded slightly, it almost going unnoticed, but Naruto saw it and liked it.

The first finger encircled the tight hole, making the boy shiver again and then let it slide in till the first knuckle. Sasuke moaned softly, so Naruto's finger went in further. When it was fully in, the walls squeezed around his finger. 'You're such a tight little boy, aren't you Sasuke?'

'Y-yes!' Sasuke called out as Naruto inserted another finger at the same moment. Naruto smirked. This boy was getting needier by the minute. What would he do when he used his final toy on him? He wanted to find out fast, so the prepping should be done fast.

His fingers wriggled around, touching every side of the soft walls. When he brushed a certain spot, a load moan left the reddish lips and Naruto knew he had to remember that place. 'I think I found something, didn't I?' He brushed the place again and gained another moan. It was time for the third and final finger.

It slowly joined the other two and went in completely. He had heard the gasp leaving Sasuke's lips, so he waited for the boy to accept the fingers. The walls clenched and unclenched around them and he could almost feel it around his cock. How he would love to be encased by that sweet hole.

A soft whimper escaped Sasuke's lips and Naruto took that as a sign. He pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in, his fingers brushing the raven's prostate. The handcuffs were pulled again, not giving Sasuke any room to move. 'Trying to break free? Don't you know that I can do anything I want to you right now?' As emphasizes he pushed his fingers back in hard, making Sasuke pull the handcuffs yet again.

'I think it's time to play with something else,' Naruto said teasingly. He pulled his fingers out and picked up his last and final toy, because he couldn't hold back much longer. This object was also coated with the lube and then he turned it on. Sasuke's whole body went stiff. This was one of those objects he didn't want inside of him. He was about to say something about it, but then Naruto placed it on the tip of his cock. The vibrations ran through his body, his whole body shivering again and moans running out of his mouth. Okay, the vibrator felt good, but only there.

The vibrating thing ran down his cock and Sasuke started squirming, not sure if he should get away from the thing or letting the lovely feeling take over his whole body. It went lower and lower and soft moans kept coming from him. The vibrator encircled the quivering hole and Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel it already. Screw objects! Literally!

'Stick it in!' he yelled out needy, taking Naruto of guard.

A smirked formed on the blonde's lips again. 'You want to feel it, Sasuke?'

'Yes, yes, god yes. Naruto, I need to feel it.' So the blonde pushed the vibrator in. Sasuke felt like his whole body started shaking together with the vibrator. He pulled on the handcuffs again. He just wanted to grab Naruto and do something with him. Just anything.

Naruto started thrusting the vibrator in and out of the boy, trying to find that special spot again. Sasuke would really scream then.

'Naruto!' Sasuke yelled out of the top of his lungs. Bingo!

He kept thrusting in the vibrator while he crawled over to Sasuke head again. 'Don't you just love it, Sasuke? You will never say you don't like objects inside of you. Vibrators are the second best thing to be inside your ass.'

'What's the best?' Sasuke asked, knowing the answer already.

Naruto pushed in the vibrator hard, it going deeper than before. 'You want me to show what's number one?' Naruto said huskily.

'Make me come, Naruto,' Sasuke moaned.

The vibrator was turned off and pulled out of Sasuke. Naruto quickly crawled on top of Sasuke, pushing the scarf off his eyes. Black eyes blinked a couple of times to get used to the light again and were met with blue eyes again. The next thing he knew his hands were also released and he was free to move again.

'Show me how much you want me, Sasuke,' Naruto said, giving the raven a condom.

Sasuke ripped open the little package and quickly rolled it down Naruto's cock. He shortly wondered when the blonde lost his orange boxers, but didn't really care. He only wanted to be filled up with that sweet looking cock.

'Such a good boy,' Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips. He pushed up the raven's legs and pushed in slowly in the prepared hole. 'Still so tight, aren't you?'

Now it was Naruto's time to fully enjoy his little whore. He pulled out and pushed back in hard. Sasuke moaned loudly, loving how good Naruto fills him up. He found a nice pace, thrusting in and out of that tight heat. He groaned as the walls clamped down on him.

His lips found the red ones again, his tongue massaging the other. Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and pulled the tanned vampire closer.

'Ready for the last thing?' Naruto said against Sasuke's lips. His fangs already went out and he didn't even need Sasuke to say anything. His teeth sank into the pale skin of Sasuke's neck, making two perfect puncture wounds. He drank the sweet blood, his tongue rolling around the wound to catch every drop.

Sasuke squirmed as he felt the hormones entering his body. The four stripes said enough. Naruto was an experienced vampire and it made it all the more intense. His arms pulled Naruto closer to his neck, forcing the blonde to drink more. The raven became a moaning mess, drool dripping out of the side of his mouth. His skin tingled and his erection throbbed with the need for release. A warmth spread through his whole body and as he shot his seed out, it was like he completely exploded.

Naruto released the boy's neck and sat up straight. His own orgasm had been building and he found release as he thrust into the pale boy hard. He rode his orgasm out, softly pulling out afterwards. He laid himself down beside Sasuke and looked at the raven haired boy.

'So did I convince you that a cock up your ass is the best thing,' Naruto said, grin back on his face.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, but still had to tease a bit. 'I've had better.'

Naruto rolled back on top of the boy and faked an angry face. 'I will show you whose better then,' he said, his cock already getting hard again against Sasuke's abdomen. The boy would be in for a lot of fun, because Naruto always paid for the entire night and not just for one hour.

Characters Masashi Kishimoto

Tell me what you think about it!


	5. Sasori x Deidara

A pairing that has been asked for a lot, so I hope you´ll enjoy!

Contains voyeurism and exhibitionism, meaning watched and being watched. And also little hints towards ItaSasu, but that's for a later chapter;)

...

It was dark in the main room. Bodies shifted under their blankets and soft whispers resonated through the room. Sasori was turning and twisting in his bed, unable to sleep. The lights had just been flipped on, because a vampire had to pick a whore again. Sasori hated the fact that they could come in on every goddamn hour of the day. He never really got a goodnight rest since he was a light sleeper. And the vampire had almost chosen Deidara, his Deidara! And the blonde acted way to enthusiastic every time he was almost chosen. The guy really wanted to be fucked by every bloodsucker that entered the room. Sasori hated that too, but more out of jealousy.

He turned on his left side and saw the guy next to him jerking off. Seriously, did he really need to do that now? He turned on his right side again, the soft grunts still annoying him. At least he could look at Deidara now, who just decided to sit up. Sasori caught a glimpse of the soft tanned skin on the blonde's chest. Deidara lifted the blanket up and took away the lovely sight from Sasori. The blonde raised an eyebrow and Sasori now noticed he was looking at the guy next to him.

Deidara looked at him unbelievably. 'Can't he do that some other time?' he whispered at the redhead.

'Just leave him and go to sleep,' Sasori whispered back.

With a huff Deidara let himself fall down on the bed again and wrapped himself angrily in the sheets, clearly still annoyed by this all. Of course the guy had to make an extra loud moan after that and he saw Deidara cringe up. It really annoyed the blonde when the other whores just touched themselves in front of all the others. If they had needs, they should make sure they get picked, that was what the blonde thought. But Sasori couldn't blame the guy for jerking off or the vampires for not picking him. He wasn't really a looker and yes, he had needs. This was the only way he got what he wanted.

If Deidara didn't get picked enough, he got all fidgety too, but he would never touch himself in front of the others. Which was a shame really. Sasori would love to watch Deidara touch himself. How the thin tanned fingers would wrap around his cock and slowly going up and down, teasing himself with the slow pace, sometimes his thumb running over the head. His other hand going up to his nipple and tweaking it a bit, making him moan low in his throat.

He should really stop these thoughts. Otherwise he needed to jerk off himself. He looked at the blonde's back again and he couldn't help it. His dick just started to rise and soon he was fully hard. Another moan came from behind him and it started to turn him on. He only had to think about that sound coming from that lovely throat in front of him. Maybe he could convince Deidara into letting him join him in his bed. He only wanted to get away from the sound, right?

He flung the sheets off his body and stepped out of the bed. Some of the other whores looked up and their eyes fell on Sasori's prominent erection bouncing with every step. They all slept naked since Kakashi didn't provide them with any clothes except their robes. This meant that Deidara was also very naked under that soft blue blanket. His cock twitched at the thought.

Softly he pulled the sheets to the side and slipped under them. He pressed his naked chest against Deidara's naked back, meaning his cock was pressed against those soft ass cheeks. Deidara yelped, but Sasori's arms steadied him, making him unable to move.

'It's okay, I just wanted to get away from the sound,' he said, his voice already sounding a bit breathless.

Deidara tried shifting in the arms, wanting to get out. He didn't know what Sasori wanted, but this was something they had never done before and he was sure that friends didn't do things like this.

The movement made Sasori moan softly, his cock sliding between Deidara's tanned butt cheeks. This made the blonde freak out even more and push Sasori away. This made Deidara lay down on his back and now the redhead couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to have Deidara right now. He climbed on top of Deidara and looked through half lidded eyes at frightened blue ones. Oh, how he loved those sparkling eyes. Whenever Deidara got picked, they would gleam in the orange light. He would make those eyes shine for him.

Deidara tried pushing him off again, but he wasn't as strong as Sasori and he couldn't deny that Sasori's cock felt really nice pressed against his own. The redhead slowly came down to his face and a soft frightened whimper left Deidara's lips. Just as Sasori was about to press his lips against the blonde's, Deidara turned his face away. He was now just kissing Deidara's cheek and it annoyed Sasori. He growled deep in his throat, picked up both of Deidara's arms and pinned them above his head. With his other hand he grabbed the blonde's chin and forced him to turn his head back at the redhead. Sasori didn't care about the frightening look. He forcefully pressed his lips against Deidara's and growled again when the blonde didn't kiss back.

Hesitatingly Deidara pressed back, afraid of what Sasori might do to him otherwise. Kakashi would get so mad if he had bruises in the morning and he really needed to get picked. It had already been three days since he last got picked and he was horny. Wait, he was horny and Sasori was doing something about that. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought.

Sasori noticed the rustling of other people's sheets and he knew that most of the other whores were looking at them. He didn't mind. They could all look for all he cared, as long as he got what he wanted he was fine with everything. They just couldn't touch though, only he could touch his blonde. And how sweet that mouth tasted. It was the only sweet thing he would ever like.

A tongue swept across his teeth and he hummed approvingly, opening his mouth a bit. He didn't mind Deidara taking over the kiss now, he was just happy the blonde was willing to do this now. He would never have imagined any of this, but here it was, happening to him. The tongue entered his mouth, slowly going through his mouth. The tongue found his and he massaged it with his own.

The hand holding Deidara's chin, went up to the soft blonde locks and grabbed them tightly. Sasori was taking over this kiss again and he would do that with force. He pulled Deidara's head down and forced his tongue inside of the blonde's mouth. His hips bucked up, making their cocks slide against each other. He could feel Deidara getting harder by the minute.

There was more rustling around them and when Sasori decided to look up, he saw some of the whores sitting on his bed, watching them. Okay, so the others were really going to watch them doing it. He just hoped that Deidara didn't mind and would chicken out. Better not let him know yet.

Sasori turned back towards his blonde and started kissing the tanned neck. When he thought he heard something coming from Deidara, he got back up. He looked at blue eyes again and saw they were half lidded now, showing off his excitement. Yes, he had heard it right, Deidara had actually moaned. Legs spread for him and he was pressed closer against the tanned body. He groaned low as Deidara was now bucking up his hips against Sasori's.

The redhead went back to Deidara's neck and bit down when the blonde bucked up his hips again. A loud moan escaped Deidara's lips, gaining attention of more of the other whores, but the blonde didn't even notice. His eyes were closed and lost in the heat. He really loved it when someone bit him and this maybe isn't the same as a vampire, it still felt nice.

His tongue slid out and licked up a bit of the blood coming from the wound. He didn't understand what vampires liked about it, but he certainly loved the little noises Deidara made when he touched the wound. He was going to have fun with this.

Soft kissed were given to a tanned chest and soon Sasori's lips found a little pink nipple. His tongue swirled around it and then his lips closed around the nipple, sucking on it hard. His teeth grazed it, pulling another moan from the blonde. When Sasori found it hard enough, he switched to the other one and gave it the same treatment. When he leaned back up, a string of saliva connected him with the hard red nipple.

Deidara chose this moment to look around him, seeing all of the dark eyes focused on him. He whimpered softly, his eyes not moving from the crowd.

Brown eyes followed every movement the blonde made and somehow he found himself sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard. Deidara was between his legs, showing off his whole body now that the sheets had disappeared. Sasori heard soft rumblings coming from the crowd and when he looked around he even saw little Sasuke watching them. Was this really that interesting to watch? Mhmm, yes it was, he would watch Deidara anytime he could.

Thin tanned fingers wrapped around his cock and held it up. A soft pink tongue stuck out of his mouth and he leaned forward. Deidara's blue eyes were looking around the crowd, seeing if they were enjoying the show. As soon as his tongue touched the tip of Sasori's cock, not only Sasori moaned, but also some of the whores around them. Little Sasuke only gasped and Itachi tried covering up his eyes, but naughty little Sasuke wouldn't let him.

Soft lips closed around Sasori's cock and slid down immediately. Deidara pulled a loud actual moan from Sasori and noted that he had heard that voice before, screaming for more attention. It made Deidara grin, thinking about how much Sasori liked being fucked. Still, Deidara liked being fucked too and Sasori had initiated this, so he will be fucked. But Deidara would try to get those moans out of Sasori even though the redhead was topping now.

Deidara's tongue swirled around Sasori's cock while going back up. He sucked hard on the head and then dipped his tongue in the slit. He gained another moan from the redhead and tasted bits of precum on his tongue. He then moaned himself, vibrations running through Sasori's erection.

A groan came from somewhere as Sasori moaned on his own. It was something weird Sasori had never experienced before, but it felt so good. The way Deidara's eyes shone like never before, looking up at him and then glancing back at the other whores. The blonde likes it when he was being watched and Sasori would make him like it even more. He might get more attention after this. Maybe Deidara would let him fuck the blonde once a week, maybe twice.

Deidara got back up and sat down in Sasori's lap, their lips brushing. 'Fuck me,' he whispered softly, biting Sasori's lip at the end. He let himself slide off Sasori's lap again and got on all fours, sticking his ass in the air. A joined moan ran through the crowd and Sasori did the same.

Then it hit Sasori. He didn't have any lube and he still needed to prep Deidara. Where was he going to find that? He looked around frantically and apparently someone noticed, because a moment later a bottle of lube was thrown his way. He sighed in relief and immediately got to work. He wouldn't be able to last long this way. He slicked up his fingers and let the first finger tease the pink hole. A soft groan left Deidara and Sasori heard some other moans coming from his sides. Some of the other whores already started touching themselves and he could hear Deidara moan again, noticing the same thing.

The first finger slid in and the crowd moaned louder than Deidara himself did. The blonde was still tight and they could all notice by how slow the finger slipped in.

Little Sasuke got off the bed and Itachi tried to grab him, but was too late. The raven walked over to Sasori and Deidara and the redhead gave him a threatening look, touch and you die it said. But Sasuke didn't even want to touch, he just wanted to see. See everything there was to see. He softly sat down beside Sasori and watched how the finger went in and out of Deidara.

The second one joined in and Sasuke whimpered softly, leaning forward to see better. Deidara looked back at him and bit his lip while moaning loudly. He was overdoing it for the crowd, but Sasori didn't mind. The fact that Deidara wanted to entertain was hot enough and Sasuke was getting hot already. Itachi surely had a little dirty brother.

When the third finger went in and the rest of the crowd got a little closer, Deidara was pushing himself back on the fingers, letting out moan after moan. Sasori tried finding the special spot, but the way Deidara was riding his fingers made him unable too. He could only watch and feel like one of the voyeurs. But then Deidara started to angle his own thrusts and at a sudden moment found his own spot. He screamed that he wanted to be fact badly and the whole crowd shivered. They wanted to fuck the blonde, but only Sasori would be allowed to. He actually saw someone getting up, but he growled him away and got up behind the blonde.

A shaking small hand handed him the lube and he looked back at a reddened face. Sasuke's eyes were focused on Deidara's quivering hole and it seemed he couldn't wait any longer than Sasori. The redhead looked down and saw that Sasuke was rock hard, but wasn't touching himself and somehow Sasori felt sorry for the little boy. He waved him over to the front of Deidara and the little boy trailed to the front.

As Sasuke sat at the end of the bed, Sasori had slicked up his cock and was now slowly gliding inside of Deidara's tight heat. The blonde's mouth opened in a silent moan and he was shaking on his arms. The attention felt so great and then his eyes fell on the little boy. Just like Sasori he also noticed the rock hard dick standing proudly in the air, not being touched. His tanned fingers reached out and wrapped around the slightly smaller dick, giving it a firm stroke. The little boy moaned loud, making the crowd begging to be touched too, but Sasori yelled a loud no. Deidara smirked at that, liking how protective the redhead was.

Sasori pushed in hard, wiping that smirk off Deidara's face and letting it scream instead. The redhead got lucky and found Deidara's prostate dead on. He kept thrusting into it, feeling the walls clamp down in joy.

Deidara now forgot to touch Sasuke and the little boy started to whine, wanting more attention. Then he got grabbed from behind and was pulled of the bed by his older brother. It felt strange to Sasuke as Itachi wrapped his own hand around his small cock and started jerking him off, but soon is own small fingers started to do the same for his brother as they enjoyed the show in front of them.

Deidara was now meeting Sasori's thrusts and wanted to make the redhead scream as much as he was, so he tightened the muscles again and rode himself on Sasori, being even tighter then he was before. And Sasori did scream, trying to thrust in harder, but he just couldn't. It was all so tight and it felt like Deidara was pushing him out. He shook on his knees and he almost caved in when Deidara released again, letting him slide fully in again. They both moaned loudly.

Deidara noticed some loud groans coming from right in front of him and when his eyes located the source, he was sprayed with white sticky cum. He looked around him, the cum dripping slowly off his face and let his eyes focus on little Sasuke as he licked off the cum, acting like he really liked the taste of it. It pulled the orgasm right out of the little boy and when Sasuke looked up at his brother, the other was licking off the substance off his fingers. It made Sasuke whine, actually really liking the sight.

Sasori was still thrusting hard into the blonde and Deidara had his head thrown back. They both screamed as there orgasms were building up. Sasori grabbed a hand full off blonde hair and pulled Deidara up, letting him lean against his chest. Deidara's head laid in his neck and they joined in a sloppy kiss, tongue's being more out of each other's mouths than in.

And then the redhead almost came. He released Deidara's lips and bit down hard on the tanned neck, coming deep inside of the blonde. Deidara screamed it out, his own orgasm wetting the sheets below them.

More groans were released around them and they could hear others coming as well. They were still in each other's arms, breathing heavily and Sasori still inside of Deidara, although he was softening fast, his cum already sliding down Deidara's leg.

The door opened and Kakashi turned on the lights, not even looking into the room, but the vampire certainly did. As the grey haired man noticed the bewildered look on the vampire, he turned around too and his eyes widened in shock. Two of his whores were having sex and all of the others were enjoying the sight of it! Who was he going to sell now?

He was about to close the door and tell the vampire to come back another time, when the vampire pointed out to the two having sex on the bed.

'I want them,' the deep voice said and turned around, leaving for one of the private rooms.

Sasori growled low in his voice, but Deidara was ecstatic. He was getting laid twice tonight…

Characters Masashi Kishimoto

I have ideas for two more chapters and after that I need some tips for other pairings! I still need to pair up Neji with someone, but I don't know who! Wait, I lied, three more chapters!

Tell me what you think of this naughtiness and if you have any ideas for other fetishes or toys, tell me so I can put them in;)


	6. Hidan x Itachi

HidaIta, it doesn't really need a warning, just your usual yaoi and maybe a little sweeter than the other chapters. I couldn't help it! It just happened! Blame my fingers!

Now this pairing was requested by Mettlei and I hope she likes it^^

...

Sasori was relaxing on Deidara's bed, just minding his own business. Well, more like protecting what was his, because he didn't trust all those other humans who have been eyeing his blonde ever since they had sex in front of the others. Of course Deidara didn't even notice being the oblivious one and he probably wouldn't even mind of someone else fucked him. He was already whining about his current day off. Sasori actually liked that fact, because now he also didn't have to share him with vampires. It was a good thing they were caught yesterday and then immediately got chosen by that other vampire. A day off was what he really needed and he could just force the blonde to lie down with him.

Suddenly a harsh laugh rippled through the door. Somehow it sounded familiar to Sasori, but he wasn't sure where he had heard it before. He opened one eye to see who stepped inside the room and then opened the other as soon as he realized he did know who it was.

'If it isn't my favorite redhead, Sasori,' Hidan said loudly, grinning at him. Sasori only waved, somehow now regretting he did have a day off. He didn't mind getting fucked by the silver haired man, but he did wonder where his mate was.

Kakashi stepped in after Hidan and lazily looked around the room with his one eye. 'Sasori has a day off, so you have to pick someone else,' the grey haired man said, not even looking at said redhead.

First Hidan looked displeased, but then it hit him that he could actually pick out his own human this time. He surely didn't mind that and his purplish eyes already lingered through the room. He wanted someone good looking, maybe even called pretty. Yes, he wanted a feminine one since that would be the complete opposite of Kakuzu. He just needed something else from time to time and now he had discovered that topping was really good, he wanted to experience that a lot more. Not that Kakuzu would really let him…

He walked over to Sasori and decided to ask him for his opinion. Why not learn from the one who knows the humans better than him? 'Hey, little guy. How is everything going?' he asked, watching as a small hand pulled another human back against Sasori's chest. That blonde was also pretty cute, maybe a little too cute.

'I'm doing alright. Enjoying my day off with my friend over here, Deidara. Unfortunately you have to do without us,' he said, winking at the end.

Hidan understood immediately what Sasori meant and smirked at the little redhead. 'So you've gotten yourself laid, huh? Good for you.' The blonde started blushing immediately and tried acting like he didn't care what the vampire said. 'Now that I can't have you or your little boyfriend, can you give me some tips on who to pick then?'

Sasori looked bored, except when Hidan had used the term boyfriends. He knew Deidara hated that word and he felt the tanned body shaking in dislike. A smile soon found his face, knowing he would tease his friend with this later on. 'What kind of human do you want? Does he need to be into certain stuff?'

Another smirk. 'Well, I don't want to be limited.' Sasori rolled his eyes at him, but didn't comment. 'I want a pretty one, a bit delicate, like you and your little friend.'

Deidara turned his head towards Sasori and they started a heated argument about who would be good for Hidan. He heard some names and saw some heads shake. Apparently there weren't many good ones for him. Then they had decided and Sasori took a deep breath to get ready for the answer, which got punched out by the blonde. This was going to take a while and it started to annoy Hidan. He was here for some fun and not to wait for some whores to get on each other's nerves.

Sasori rubbed his belly in an effort to ease the pain. 'It should be either Neji or Itachi, so go pick one of them. Neji is on the second bed to the left and Itachi is all the way in the back. Good luck and have fun,' he said, getting ready to take revenge on Deidara. No one would just punch him like that and especially not the little blonde.

Hidan first looked at the brunette boy and thought indeed he was pretty cute, but he had to check the other one out too. So his eyes went to the back and there he saw the most beautiful creature ever. The long black hair against the pale skin. He just looked so fragile and Hidan wanted to take care of it or maybe break it, one of the two. He walked over to the raven and Itachi didn't even notice until he was right there beside him. Black eyes looked up, question mark written on his face.

'I would like you to come with me,' he said and damn when did he get so polite? Itachi stood up anyway, only nodding at the statement and walked off. A bit taken aback Hidan stayed right where he stood until the raven beauty turned and raised an eyebrow at him. Right, he needed to follow. When he walked past the redhead, he heard the little squirt snicker at him. Of course he looked like a fool, but he couldn't help it. He was just so beautiful.

Itachi walked over to a free room, his room. He had picked that one out a long time ago and now it only smelled like him. He liked that fact. He didn't have to smell others. Only Sasuke was allowed to use this room once in a while. He didn't mind his little brother's smell. He smelled kind of nice, familiar or something.

He opened the door and immediately let the robe fall to the floor. He always did that, it showed the vampire that he was ready. He didn't need to wait. Hidan was a paying costumer and he wanted to enjoy this full hour. The vampire actually looked rather sexy. Itachi was curious about what the silver haired man was actually hiding under those clothes, all of them.

Hidan softly closed the door, not wanting to startle the beautiful raven, but when he turned around again, Itachi was right in front of him. Lean fingers went up and started unbuttoning the black shirt, the fingers softly touching Hidan's sensitive skin. He couldn't look away from the raven's face and noticed a little pink tongue sticking out as Itachi concentrated on every button. He wanted to taste that tongue now that it was so close. He wanted to feel it against his own. He just wanted to devour the raven right now, but he would wait until Itachi found himself done.

Itachi pulled the shirt off Hidan's broad shoulders and really liked the sight of the naked chest displayed in front of him. Such a nice sight and he would love to look at it all day, but they needed to continue. He still needed to see other parts of Hidan's body which he was looking forward to now he saw what Hidan had to offer. So he lowered himself to the hem of dark blue jeans and unzipped the pants and yanked them off. He hummed in delight when he saw how big Hidan was through his boxers. It made the vampire smirk at the raven.

The last thing that came off was Hidan's boxers and Itachi took in the sight of Hidan's erection now right in front of him. He licked his lips, already making up his mind about what he's about to do. He didn't need to be told what to do this time, he would just move on impulse. So the little pink tongue went out of his mouth again and slowly licked the along the whole length. Hidan shivered at the sudden touch, but was unable to look away. Itachi looked so beautiful with is slightly red face and the black eyes half lidded. When he looked lower he noticed that not only he was turned on by this all.

Pink lips enclosed around the head of his cock and he could feel the tongue sliding over it. He groaned deep in his throat as the tongue dipped inside the slit. Itachi took in more of Hidan's cock, his mouth now forming a wide O. He had never seen a cock this big, but he liked it, a lot. He wondered how this would feel inside of him. Hidan sure would hit all the right spots, it couldn't be any different. Itachi went back again, letting his tongue swirl around the head. It was a slow blowjob, but Hidan didn't mind, it turned him on even more and soon he would just lose it.

Itachi started to hum when he went back down again, ripping another groan from the silver haired man's throat. His knees started to tremble and Hidan wouldn't be able to stand much longer. He leaned back against the door and let the coolness run through his skin. This would hold him up a little longer. He watched as Itachi started to bob his head a little faster, sucking his cock in as far as he could. It drove Hidan really over the edge. He needed to feel more of that hot mouth and as much as possible. He grabbed a hand full of black hair and pushed Itachi hard on his cock. The raven tried to resist, but the vampire was a lot stronger. At some point he just had to give in and relax his throat as best as possible. He could feel the head of Hidan's cock hitting the back of his throat.

Hidan had his head thrown back, moaning to the air. He loved those warm lips enclosed on his cock and Itachi sometimes still sucked a bit, making this feel even better. The raven really did know what he was doing and Hidan really didn't mind that at all. This was going to be fantastic.

He could feel his orgasm building up. He didn't want to come yet, but he couldn't stop it anymore. His hips started jerking forward, the head of his cock hitting Itachi's throat with every thrust. The touch of it made him come even faster and with a last moan he came deep inside of Itachi's mouth. The raven didn't mind as long as the vampire would get it hard again. He still wanted to have fun and Hidan better not deny him that. He swallowed the seed greedily, sucking on the head to get the last bits of cum out.

Itachi let the vampire catch his breath as he made his way over to the bed. He sat down, legs spread wide and Hidan could only stare. This wasn't making his breathing come slower, but faster instead. Oh god, this guy was gorgeous. Itachi kept staring back as his pale fingers went to his own erection. He wrapped it around his hardened length and gave it a slow stroke, biting his lip to keep in the moan. He spread his legs even further to get a better access to his own cock and set a faster pace. He stroked his own cock and he loved the feel of it. His hips started bucking up towards his hands and before he knew it, suddenly Hidan was there. His own hand was slapped away and a much bigger hand continued what he had been doing. He let himself fall back on the bed and moaned with every pump he got, the fist tightening around the head. He didn't want this to stop, but he had to stop it. He didn't want to come yet. He wanted to come with a big cock up his ass and a few teeth piercing through his skin.

Suddenly the hand stopped moving and left his cock all together. He was glad it stopped, but wondered why. He looked down at Hidan and then felt his hips being lifted up. He was even more exposed than before and he wasn't sure what was about to happen. Hidan's head came closer and closer to his ass and a giggle erupted from his mouth when Hidan's tongue slid against his asshole.

The giggle vanished soon as the tongue really started touching him there. It felt strange, but also very nice. It circled around the edges and then dipped in a bit, making Itachi anticipate how it would feel if it really went in further. He didn't have to wait long for that though. Hidan enclosed his mouth around his puckered hole and pushed his tongue in further. Itachi's hips went even further up and the raven moaned loudly, throwing his head back on the bed. It went in further still and Itachi started squirming. He wanted to place his hands on Hidan's head and push him further, but he held back. He would let the vampire do what he wanted, because that had turned out great before.

The flushed face and the pure horny look on Itachi's face made Hidan turn rock hard again. He couldn't wait much longer and he better end this prepping soon. He pulled his head away and stuck his own fingers up his mouth. The sight of Itachi doing it would be great, but he needed it to be done fast. He wanted to be inside of the raven soon!

He immediately inserted two fingers since he thought Itachi was prepped enough by his tongue. He started scissoring his fingers inside if Itachi, feeling the soft walls squeezing around it. Soft steady moans came from Itachi and his black eyes were closed. He wouldn't have to wait long and he didn't want to. He inserted another finger, making Itachi groan, lifting his back off the bed.

The fingers started pumping in and out of him, trying to hit every right spot inside of the raven. The steady moans were now louder and Hidan's cock really started to throb now. This was enough prepping to his liking, so he ripped his fingers out of Itachi and pressed the head of his cock against the prepared hole.

Black eyes snapped open again and they looked up at Hidan. Slowly Hidan started to push in and Itachi moaned loudly, his body shivering. He was so big inside of Itachi and it felt so good to be filled up like that. It just had to go a little further in. And then he felt it brushing against his prostate. It was a light brush, but it made him moan nonetheless.

Hidan was looking at the beautiful face right below him. It looked like it was in pure bliss and he just wanted to kiss it, so he did. His tongue slipped inside of Itachi's mouth immediately, wrestling each other for dominance. It was just a game for Itachi and in the end he just let Hidan win. Itachi moaned loudly inside of Hidan's mouth when the silver haired man pulled back out of Itachi and then snapped his hips forward again. Two pale legs were wrapped around Hidan's back, going up as high as possible. Hidan could go even deeper now and he did.

He started a fast pace, making himself groan as well. He could feel the walls squeeze around him whenever he hit a good spot, but when he aimed exactly right, the raven practically screamed. As soon as the spot was found, Hidan kept aiming for just that. Itachi didn't know what was happening to him. His head was trashing around on the bed and his body kept squirming. Itachi would come very soon if Hidan kept this up and of course he did.

A hand was again wrapped around Itachi's cock and he started pumping it while thrusting into that tight heat still. The muscles clamping down on him became more frequent and he knew Itachi was about to come. It wouldn't take long now. When he felt Itachi's hips jerk up, warning him for the orgasm, Hidan squeezed in the tip, delaying him again.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes again and they widened even further when he felt the teeth pierce through his skin. He was trembling all over, the hormones immediately taking effect. Because Hidan was holding back his orgasm, it was even more intense. Every hot hormone was going down to his crotch, trying to force out his orgasm, but Hidan wouldn't let him. He drank what he needed and when he was full, he picked up the pace again. The hormones were still racing through Itachi's body and when the raven was sure he was about to explode, Hidan released the head of his cock. His semen shot out against his stomach and he screamed to the heavens above.

It didn't take Hidan long to come too since Itachi's walls really forced it out of him. He squeezed so hard and with a loud last moan, Hidan came deep inside of Itachi, again. He rode out his orgasm, looking at the beauty below him almost falling asleep. He still looked beautiful even though he was a bit worn out. Hidan wiped away a lock of hair and softly kissed Itachi on his lips.

Itachi was already falling asleep and Hidan had to clean up all by himself, but he didn't mind. He wiped away the cum of Itachi's stomach, closed the wound on his neck and redressed him in his robe. After that he cleaned up himself and got dressed while the raven slept peacefully on the bed. Itachi never noticed when he was lifted up and carried towards the main room again. The other humans looked at Hidan funnily, but the vampire just wanted to behave like a real gentleman. He placed the gorgeous creature on the bed and left without a further word. He would come back for Itachi and he would please the raven as much as he possible could, because a beauty like him really deserved that.

Characters Masashi Kishimoto

Now I'll be going on a vacation for a long time, so you'll have to do without updates for a while! I promise the next chapter will be worth the long wait, because I'm already loving the idea of it^^ I won't spoil it, you'll just have to wait and see.


	7. Madara x Itachi and Sasuke

So I kept calling this chapter the ultimate Uchihacest! That was the warning that this is incest since it's with Madara, Itachi and Sasuke. If you don't like it, don't read it!

...

The door slowly opened and all humans watched as Kakashi walked in with another vampire. Eyes widened and excited whispers were exchanged. It didn't happen a lot that an elder came to the brothel. Usually they had many imprints of their own and didn't need the service of the humans. This tall dark man was an exception and everyone wanted to go with him. Everyone knew a bite from an elder was the best feeling you could have.

Every human tried posing sexually on their beds. Deidara flaunted his long blond hair, Sasori tried to appear as small and fragile as he could and Itachi and Sasuke were… not really doing anything. They were trying to hide themselves more from the elder, but of course that was what got them noticed. With long strides the vampire walked to the back of the room and stood in front of Sasuke's bed. Itachi quickly joined his little brother on the bed and held him protectively.

'Would you look at that. I believe I have found some family members,' the elder said. 'How did you two Uchihas even get here?'

Uchiha looked up at the vampire. He had never known they had a vampire in the family, let alone an elder. He must be some sort of great uncle. A hidden secret. 'We had some problems with the family,' was what he answered. His eyes still gliding over his family member. The vampire was handsome. He looked so well lived, but also still so young. The years had done him good. And that long black hair was just beautiful. Itachi could only wish his hair would ever look like that.

The elder smiled and Sasuke let out a little squeak when his eyes fell on it. The vampire turned around again and walked towards Kakashi. 'I would like some time with the Uchihas. Make it happen, Kakashi,' he said as he walked out of the door with a slight wave towards the rest of the humans. A disappointed sigh lingered in the room.

Kakashi practically pushed Itachi and Sasuke and the best room he had and ordered them to undress and get on the bed. 'You two better do your best in pleasing him. If he becomes a regular client, we will be doing a lot more business.' He shifted with the sheets and lifted Sasuke up only to place him in Itachi's lap. 'Now please do your best and make Madara happy,' he said before he hastily walked out of the door, mumbling stuff to himself.

So his name was Madara, Itachi thought to himself. He wondered what Madara expected of them. It was strange that the vampire chose relatives. He could have chosen anyone he wanted, but he chose them. And why did he want both of them?

Madara walked in, wearing a long red robe and it appeared that there was nothing under it. Except a pair of red slippers. Sasuke giggled as a flash of the famous playboy mansion and its owner came in mind. Madara turned towards them and raised an eyebrow, but also smiled. He liked the boy's innocence. It was just so… Sexy… Madara sat down in a big velvet red chair a few feet away from the bed. His leg was wrapped over the other and he let his head lean on his hand. 'Well, do you two look sweet together,' he said, looking at how Sasuke was placed sideways in Itachi's lap and Itachi had his arm around Sasuke's waist to keep him from falling off. 'Why not make it extra cute and give each other a kiss?'

So that was how it was going to be. Madara was just going to tell them what to do. Itachi didn't really mind. At least he didn't have to think about it himself now and he really did want to touch his little brother, how wrong that may sound. There was just something so perfect about him. So while he was staring in Sasuke's big black eyes and seeing something that resembled fear maybe, he grabbed Sasuke's chin and pulled him forward. He kissed him softly first on the plump lips and when he noticed how nice it felt, he kissed him again, a little rougher this time.

He felt two arms hesitatingly being wrapped around his neck and he could deepen the kiss even further. His tongue swept across Sasuke's bottom lip and with a soft moan Sasuke opened his mouth, granting access to Itachi. His tongue slipped in immediately and started massaging Sasuke's tongue with his own. His little brother tasted sweet and the kiss felt so soft. They had completely forgotten that they weren't alone until Madara cleared his throat. Itachi broke the kiss and pushed Sasuke harder against himself protectively. He looked at Madara angry, mad at making them stop.

'Well, wasn't that nice to see. Two brothers getting closer to one another. You looked rather sexy there, Sasuke,' Madara said while his eyes were fixed on Itachi. He was teasing Itachi and Itachi knew that, but it still got to him. Sasuke was his, only his. 'Itachi, don't you think Sasuke looks sexy?'

He had asked it on purpose! Of course Itachi found Sasuke sexy. Just look at how those big black eyes were looking up at him, wondering what he would answer and then that cute little blush. He could just kiss it. Through gritted teeth he answered,' yes, he looks really sexy.'

Madara smirked. 'Don't you just want to touch him, Itachi? Why not get him excited and see how his face gets this beautiful color.' Madara saw the shiver run down Itachi's spine. It was fun playing with them.

Itachi softly pushed Sasuke of his lap and made him lay down on the bed. His pale hand reached between Sasuke's legs and grabbed the slowly hardening cock. As he gave the first stroke, Sasuke moaned already. It made Itachi shiver again. How badly did his little brother want this as well? He gave it another stroke and watched Sasuke's face gain a nice color. He watched the eyes close as Sasuke's cock was now fully hard. Moans slipped of the plump lips and it made Itachi want to hear more. He let his tongue slide over the length and then took in the head. Sasuke immediately reached for his hair and pulled it hard. Itachi looked up, seeing if Sasuke didn't really want this, but the black eyes were still closed and Sasuke's mouth was opened in a silent moan. So he kept going then. His tongue swirled around it and he could taste the precum already. As he bobbed his head up and down, he watched Sasuke and how the little body was moving under him. The little hips bucking up and the hands shaking in his hair, pulling softly from time to time.

Madara was now slowly stroking himself, but the other two didn't even pay attention to him. They were in their own little word, but that didn't matter to him. He would get them both in the end and they will love it. 'Itachi, it is time for you prep your little brother. You don't want to hurt him, right?'

Itachi sat up with a moan, knowing he got to fuck his little brother pretty soon. 'Spread your legs a little for me, Sasuke,' he said sweetly and slowly Sasuke did, eyes fixed on Itachi's face. Madara threw some lube their way and Itachi spread it over his fingers. It felt rather cool and he could only imagine how that would feel inside of Sasuke. It smelled a little minty.

He let his first finger circle around the little puckered hole, rubbing some of the lube on it already. Sasuke was still looking at him, but he was only focusing on what he was doing. He inserted the finger until the first knuckle and turned it inside of Sasuke, spreading the lube good. He saw his brother starting to shiver. The lube wasn't that cold, right? It had already warmed up on his hand. It should get warmer once it's inside of his little brother, so it would be alright. He pushed the finger further in and Sasuke's eyes closed halfway, his mouth open a little.

Itachi found it time for the next finger, so he pulled the first one out and pushed the other two in slowly. He kept pushing until they were both in and then started stretching the tight little ass. He could already imagine how that would feel around his cock. Soon the third finger joined the other two and Itachi tried getting them in further, finding Sasuke's special spot. He thrust his fingers in harder and with it got a lovely long moan. He did it again and again and soon Sasuke's face was flushed in pure pleasure. With an extra long final thrust, he finally hit Sasuke's prostate and immediately little hands went up again and fisted his hair. He had to peel them out of his hair to free himself, but Sasuke was now ready for him.

He pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again. Why did Sasuke keep on moaning and why was he shaking so badly? 'What did you put inside of me?' Sasuke whimpered. Itachi looked at the little tube with a confused look and read: _Cooling gel, lube that makes you extra sensitive_. With a shocked look his eyes shot back at Madara who was smirking at him.

'Fun times, right?'

Itachi's eyes went back at the tube and then back at Sasuke, back at the tube and so on. Should he put it on himself or not? It seemed to feel really good, but extra sensitive?

'Put it on yourself, Itachi. I don't like to wait,' Madara said as an order. Itachi heard the threat linger below his voice and knew he couldn't deny. The decision was made for him. He squirted more of it on his hand and lubed his cock up in a thick layer. Immediately the coolness hit him and he couldn't stop his body shiver like Sasuke's had done in the beginning. That stuff was really good…

He pulled Sasuke's legs up and placed them on his shoulder. He placed himself in front of Sasuke's puckered hole and couldn't stop the moan from slipping of his lips. No, he didn't push in already. The lube was really starting to take effect now. It started to heat up a little and the tingly feeling was just so amazing. Sasuke was looking up at him with a knowing look and with their eyes locked, Itachi did push in. They both moaned as Itachi was fully inside of Sasuke. Two arms were again wrapped around Itachi's neck and he was pulled close. Sasuke was still shaking and writhing under him and the sight of it was delicious. Slowly Itachi started to move and it got him some lovely sounds coming from Sasuke.

Madara was still enjoying this all and could barely wait for his turn. Not that he had to wait, but he still wanted to see the two brothers go crazy. He saw Itachi's pace quicken and Sasuke screamed when his prostate was hit. Now that the lube was there, that place got even more sensitive. Madara knew all too well how to make a mess out of humans. He loved the sight of it. How the head was being thrown back and forth, hands trying to grab just about anything and sounds so loud coming from that lovely throat. Almost as good as when he bit them.

The slapping of skin resonated through the room and even Itachi couldn't keep quiet anymore. He was moaning and he could feel his orgasm building already. He had never come this quickly, but that lube really did miracles.

Itachi sat back up and kept Sasuke's legs in his hands. He watched his own cock disappear and it made him moan even more, his orgasm building up fast. Suddenly a pair of arms was wrapped around his waist and he felt a hard cock pressing against his back. He didn't think Madara would join them already and he was wondering what was about to happen.

Madara started nibbling and licking Itachi's neck and Itachi laid his head on the vampire's shoulder. He liked the extra attention he was receiving and his neck was a sensitive spot. He kept thrusting into Sasuke who was watching them curiously. Itachi's eyes were closed and that's why he never saw the next thing coming. Teeth sank into his skin and the pain hit him first, but then the pleasure followed up immediately. His eyes snapped open and he moaned even louder than Sasuke had done. The hormones flooded his body and his whole body felt extra sensitive. Every soft caress Madara gave him, made him moan again and the way Sasuke was squeezing his walls around his cock drove him insane. With a scream he came, filling his little brother up with his seed. The teeth left his neck and the arms left his body. He fell down on the bed and laid there, trying to catch his breath.

Madara pushed Itachi away a little from Sasuke and left him for now. He didn't take much blood since he liked to take several sips along the ride. Now he just wanted to fuck Sasuke. 'Get on your hands and knees,' he ordered and Sasuke immediately obliged. He wanted to know what his brother had felt and if he was lucky, that might happen soon enough.

Sasuke waited in anticipation. He could feel the head being placed against his quivering hole. He took a deep breath right before Madara started to push in. Sasuke wanted to be filled up completely again, not liking the fact that Itachi had finished before him, but Madara felt even bigger than him. Maybe he could hurry this up a little. He pushed back right until he could feel Madara's upper legs. The vampire hummed in approval and ordered Sasuke to move on his own. Not quite sure how to do this, Sasuke lifted his ass up a little higher and let himself slide off Madara's cock, only to push back again.

'Good boy, Sasuke. Show me how you can ride me,' Madara said huskily. As soon as Sasuke heard those words, he started to move faster and moaned just for Madara. He would show the vampire how good he was. He wriggled his ass back and rolled it around Madara's cock. He did a lot of things he had never done before, just so he could please the vampire.

Madara had liked it up until now. The little boy wasn't moving fast enough and he noticed that Sasuke's legs were getting tired. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and kept him up while he quickened the pace to something he liked. He got Sasuke moaning and screaming again and the little boy was clawing at the bed sheets, trying to grab something. Soon Sasuke would be going just as insane as his brother had already done.

Then he felt something shift to his side and he saw Itachi getting up. The human was staring at how his cock went in and out of Sasuke and Madara saw that Itachi was rock hard again. He smirked at Itachi and then turned back to Sasuke. 'Can you do something for me, Sasuke?' he asked and the little boy looked back at him. The big black eyes fell on Itachi then and he licked his lips as he saw Itachi's cock hard again. 'Can you pleasure your big brother for me?' Madara saw Sasuke nod and then guided Itachi to sit in front of Sasuke.

Itachi kept staring at Madara. Even when plump lips wrapped themselves around his rock hard cock and a lean tongue swirled around it. His eyes went half lidded though and he couldn't really see Madara anymore, but he kept staring. He moaned when the tongue dipped inside the slit of his cock and he could feel Sasuke doing the same, the vibrations running through him.

Madara started to pick up the pace again since he slowed down when Itachi woke up and didn't bother with the others' pleasure anymore. He pounded into Sasuke's ass and a groaned softly once in a while. Because of the rough pace, Sasuke was pushed forward further down Itachi's length and it made Itachi grab the soft black locks and keep him there. Sasuke did his best to suck around his brother's cock, but the way Madara was thrusting into him, made him moan a lot. He couldn't move anymore. He was being used for their pleasure and he didn't mind anymore. His prostate was hit repeatedly and the lube was still making him feel all tingly and warm inside. He would come really soon.

Suddenly Sasuke was pulled away from Itachi's cock and placed against Madara's chest. He knew what was coming now and he moaned loudly just because of the thought of it. He had never expected it to be this amazing though. He expected pleasure and knew it was better than the other vampires, but this was just the best he had ever felt. It was like a tiny explosion inside of his body and it triggering all new explosions in every nerve. He was hypersensitive and Madara used that fact. His cock was being stroked and Madara kept pounding into him. With a last hard thrust Sasuke came all over Madara's hand and the sheets in front of him.

Sasuke felt extremely tired now, but Madara wasn't done with him yet. 'Sasuke, I need you to prepare your brother for me now,' Madara said nonchalant. He motioned for the little boy the move for his brother and Itachi was looking rather shocked at the vampire.

Itachi was about to protest, but the look he got from Madara shut him up. He let Sasuke get between his legs and he knew what lube Sasuke was about to use. He would find out soon enough how that felt. Itachi knew Sasuke didn't really want to do this. Especially since the little boy was so tired, so Itachi kept in every sound he wanted to make. He sighed them out or gritted his teeth tightly. But when three fingers were inside of him and Sasuke actually started thrusting them in, he couldn't keep quiet. He moaned softly and the big black eyes shot up to him. 'Make more sounds, please,' Sasuke said sweetly and went back to looking at his puckered hole. It shocked Itachi, but he didn't keep in the sounds anymore. He moaned loudly whenever his prostate was hit and that lube really made him moan even more. That lube really did some weird stuff with a person. 'He's ready,' Sasuke said while he pulled his fingers out.

Itachi's body was still shaking because of the lube and he got a feeling of need. He needed to be filled up really soon and thankfully Madara was on the same page as him. 'I want you to sit on my lap, Itachi. With your back against my chest. And Sasuke, please sit back and watch the show.' So that was what Madara wanted. He wanted them to look at each other, seeing them in their ultimate high.

With shaking limbs Itachi crawled on top of Madara. He hovered above Madara's cock and was about to slowly let himself slide down the hardened length when Madara pushed him down harshly. He screamed as he hit the end and was fully filled up. He breathed heavily and needed a minute, but the vampire never gave him one. He pulled Itachi up by his hips and then snapped him back down again. This way Madara really hit his prostate dead on and Itachi couldn't help but like it. Soon he was bouncing along with the quick pace and he was moaning like a little bitch in heat.

His chin was grabbed and his head was turned towards Sasuke who was still watching them, his eyes half lidded. 'Can you see your little brother watching you? Why not give him a good show, huh? Show him how sexy you really are.' Madara's words got to him. It was like the velvety voice was a spell and made you do whatever he wanted.

Itachi would do a good job and look sexy for Sasuke. His eyes were fixed on Sasuke's face and he bit his lip when Madara hit a good spot. When he noticed Sasuke's eyes widening a bit, he licked his lips seductively as far as he could while he was still bouncing in Madara's lap. His own hand caressed his chest and tweaked a nipple. He moaned again when he saw Sasuke's hand going to his own hardening cock again. His own hand glided down to his stomach and his abdomen and then to his cock. He gave it a long slow stroke, but just one. He needed more time to play. He wanted to seduce Sasuke more, but Madara had different plans.

'Good boy, Itachi,' he whispered in the human's ear before he let his teeth sink into the soft pale skin again. This would be his last sip since he could feel his own orgasm coming already. The warm blood flooded his mouth and he moaned at the sweet taste. His thrusts slowed down and he just enjoyed the moment. The screams Itachi once again let out and how the human came all over the sheets, staining them even further. Sasuke who's hand was going up and down his own cock in a fast pace and soon shooting ribbons of cum all over the sheets, again. Those two brothers might be the hottest thing he had ever seen.

With a few last thrusts he groaned out his own orgasm and let Itachi fall out of his arms.

…

Completely dressed again, Madara left the two brothers alone in the room again. Of course after a quick kiss and a promise he would be coming back for them. The blush he got after that was enough to make him come back and this place would certainly be recommended to others.

Itachi still laid exhausted on the bed and looked over at his brother who was gripping at his tongue. 'What are you doing?' he asked confused.

'By dongue feels numb,' Sasuke said with his tongue still between his fingers. Itachi could only laugh at that. The lube had messed up his brother's mouth as well. Some great stuff that was.

Characters Masashi Kishimoto

Well, what did you think? Did the brothers have a lot of fun together? I hope I did this well enough and I tried some dirty talking again. Not my strongest point x.x

I kind of forgot which pairings I had in mind for this one and which ones still were requested. If you have a request, please let me know and you can also ask for some different kinky stuff. I only have one more pairing in mind right now...

And I already did three role play stories with Mettlei. They are all on her profile. Check them out and let us know what you think! We have Kitchen fun, Forest adventures and Pleasurable measures!

Dana


End file.
